Une vraie fiction?(Matoine)
by AlexGirard
Summary: Antoine et Mathieu lisent une fiction, et, comme d'habitude, trouvent ça débile. Mais cette fiction va les rapprocher et faire changer leur avis. Petit matoine avec un lemon:-)


Le chevelu avait un grand sourire au visage tout comme son partenaire. Il n'avait envi que d'une chose: c'est de fondre sur les lèvres du propriétaire de ces magnifiques yeux bleus. Il se pencha et déposa ses lèvres sur celle de Mathieu qui était surpris certe, mais le baiser se fit approfondir. Il s'aimait tout les 2 et c'est ça le plus beau.

-je... Antoine je t'aime...

-moi aussi... Je t'aime tellement

Il s'était trouver et retrouver au près de leur amour et cela pour toujours

Fin

...

Pdv externe

Mathieu éclata de rire tout comme Antoine... Sérieusement quesque les fans avait à les imaginer en couple?

-on dirait un poème bon marché des années 70...

Réussit à dire Antoine entre 2 fou rire.

Il se calmèrent tout les 2

(Mathieu a une étoile après le tiret)

-*quesquil ont les fan putain?

-sais pas mais ils vont clairement pas bien...

Il recommencèrent à rire.

Antoine regarda son ami... Que ses yeux sont beau... Il sont d'un bleu très profond ce qui les rend magnifique... Et ils faut dire que ce n'est pas que ses yeux qui sont beau, le reste de son corps aussi... Mathieu est... Sexy? Wait wait wait! Quesque Antoine venait de penser? Ho... Les fangirl on réussit à me mettre dans leur délire... Pensa-il. Mathieu lui regardait Antoine... Qu'il est beau perdu dans ses pensées... Wait! Non ce n'est que ton meilleur ami ce n'est que des fanfiction calme toi... Pensa-il à son tour.

Pdv Mathieu

Ce n'est rien... C'est juste que t'a trop lu de matoine...

Je senti une oppression sur mes lèvres et me rendit compte que c'est Antoine. Je ne sais pourquoi, je n'avais aucune envie de le repousser.

~15 minutes plus tard~

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ça fait 15 minutes que moi et mon meilleur ami on s'embrasse langoureusement sur son canapé... Dès que notre baiser prend fin, on reprend notre souffle et on recolle nos lèvres. C'est ça qu'on fait depuis 15 bonne minutes. Plus tôt j'étais tombé sur un lemon entre nous 2 et je ne sais pourquoi j'ai envie de lui... J'ai envie qu'il fassent de qu'il veux avec moi... Je senti ses mains qui était dans ma nuque descendre jusqu'à mes hanches. Je n'arrive plus à réfléchir correctement. J'ai une trop grande envie pour reculer

-* 'toine...

-he désolé je...

-* non c'est pas ça. Je sais pas ce que j'ai mais j'ai envie de toi. J'ai envie que tu me fassent ce que tu veux

-qu...quoi? Mais... T'es sur de ce que tu avances?

-*parfaitement s'il te plaît... Fais moi ce que tu veux

\- tu sais que ça risque de pas êtres très catholique? Il est encore temps de reculer Math...

-* c'est pas mal de ça que je parlais aussi...

On recommença a s'embrasser à pleine bouche. Je croisa mes jambes derrière son derrière son dos et il me transporta jusqu'à sa chambre où, il me jetta sur le lit. Il se mit à califourchon sur moi et recommença a m'embrasser... Comment j'ai pu en arriver là? À vouloir mon propre meilleur ami? Pourtant il y a 17 minutes on rigolait à en pleurer pour une fic...

Je profita de son moment d'inattention pour commencer à déboutonné lentement sa chemise.

15 bonne minutes plus tard, nous sommes déjà complètement à poil. Ma position n'est pas très confortable mais je suis beaucoup trop excité pour m'en plaindre. Je le sens s'enfoncer en moi en 1 coup de hanche... Putain c'est trop mais trop bon!

-*haannn oui... C... Continue... Plus...fort 'toine!

-putain Mathieu... T'es super séré... C'est trop bon...

Il me besogne rapidement jusqu'au sommet(vous la sentez la blague? Le Sommet? Rigoles svp?XD) du plaisir. Je joui sur mon ventre et lui en moi. Il se retire et s'endort presque immédiatement.

Le lendemain on fait comme si de rien était. On fait comme 2 bon potes comme d'habitude! Mais quelqu'un doit faire le premier pas et ça va êtres moi... Je veux toute son attention par contre

-* Antoine Daniel?

-he oui? Qu... Quoi? Tu m'as appelé par mon prénom ET mon nom de famille?

-*oui... Bon je dois te dire quelque-chose... J'ai remarqué quelque-chose ce matin... Je crois que j'avais une bonne raison pour hier:je suis amoureux de toi...

Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de mon partenaire

-* ça va Antoine?

\- je t'aime putain! Je t'aime depuis la première fois où on s'est vu!

Je scella nos lèvres dans un baiser amoureux. Plus rien depuis ne nous a séparé.


End file.
